Et si on faisait du baby-sitting?
by AliceDeath
Summary: "Il pouvait le dire maintenant, il détestait cette gamine et refuserait à partir d'aujourd'hui de jouer les baby-sitter."


ET SI ON FAISAIT DU BABY-SITTING ?

Isa regardait attentivement Lea. Il aurait bien pouffé de rire en voyant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son meilleur ami, s'il n'avait pas été dans le même cas.

En effet, lui et Lea avaient pour mission aujourd'hui de garder la petite Kairi, une rouquine qui n'était rien d'autre que la nièce d'Ansem le Sage. Tout ce passé pour le mieux et dans le meilleur des mondes quand, la jeune fille avait eu la brillante idée d'organiser un « tea party ».

Kairi avait donc ramené à l'extérieur ses peluches ainsi que sa dinette. Elle avait également demandé à Lea d'aller cherché des chaises et une table tandis qu'Isa s'occupé de décorer celle-ci.

Mais le pire fut, quand la fillette revint avec deux robes et quelques accessoires.

Lea et Isa s'étaient donc retrouvés vêtus comme des filles, arborant une magnifique robe à froufrou ainsi que des bijoux et chacun un nœud dans leur cheveux.

Isa avait donc les yeux fixaient sur Lea, qui était en train de servir du « thé » à la rouquine.

-Merci Mademoiselle Lea ! , avait lancé Kairi en souriant.

Isa n'en pouvant plus, éclata de rire sous les regards meurtrier du rouquin.

-Un petit gâteau Mademoiselle Isa ?

Isa s'arrêta net de rire et se redressa sur sa chaise. L'hôtesse, tout sourire, lui tendait un plateau de mie de pains décorés de paillette.

Il ne s'avait plus ce qui était le pire : de l'eau salée chaude en guise de thé ou bien de la mie de pain pailletée.

L'azuré se ravisa et se contenta de lui dire non merci.

Kairi s'amusait à faire son gouter d'aristocrate improvisé. Elle servait du thé à ses peluches, leur proposait des gâteaux et essuyait toujours un refus.

Lea quant à lui, s'amusait beaucoup moins. Il se forçait à boire sa tasse d'eau salée pour ne pas vexé la fillette.

Isa, lui, avait toujours les yeux rivaient sur son ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de le trouver attirant dans cette tenue.

Kairi, ayant compris l'ennui de Lea et vu les regards qu'Isa lançait à celui-ci, décida d'abandonner son tea party et de s'amuser un peu avec eux.

-J'en ai marre de jouer à la dinette ! , lança-t-elle en lâchant sa tasse en plastique qui vint s'écraser sur l'herbe.

-Ah bon ?! , dit Lea qui venait de renverser son eau derrière son épaule.

-A quoi veux-tu jouer maintenant, Kairi ?

-Je veux... Jouer à la mariée !, avait décrété la fillette joyeuse.

-J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix. , lança Lea, avec un micro sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux que ce soit lequel de nous deux qui joue ton mari ?

-Je ne fais pas la mariée voyons ! , dit Kairi en regardant intensément Isa,

Moi, je fais le pasteur !

-Mais alors, qui c'est qui va faire le couple de mariés ?!

Isa regarda Kairi. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard malicieux suivit d'un grand sourire.

Les craintes de l'azuré furent confirmés : Kairi était maintenant au courant qu'il en pinçait pour son ami d'enfance.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Isa se retrouvait sous une arche couverte de rose blanche, habillait en costar bleu marine, tandis que Kairi se tenait devant lui, un livre dans ses mains et portant une espèce de collerette blanche. Ils attendaient patiemment Lea.

Alors qu'Isa commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de jouer le jeu de la gamine, celle-ci lui indiqua que la mariée arrivait.

Isa se retourna donc, pendant que la fillette lançait la marche nuptiale grâce au vieux tourne disque de sa grand-mère, et fit face à un Lea aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Isa était hypnotisait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. En effet, Lea avançait sur le tapis qu'avait mis la fillette sur la pelouse, faisant de grand geste à des peluches inanimées et priant pour qu'il ne se prenne pas les pieds dans sa robe. En effet, Lea portait une magnifique robe blanche, des gants blancs en dentelles et un diadème ainsi qu'un long voile.

Alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à arriver à sa destination sans encombre, le rouquin marcha sur sa robe et vint s'étaler sur Isa qui n'avait rien compris à la situation.

Il se retrouva alors, allongé par terre sous un Lea à moitié assommé.

-Hé, je vous rappelle que la lune de miel est après le mariage !

Lea se releva en vitesse suivit d'Isa.

Ils étaient donc face à face, Lea extrêmement gêné et Isa priant pour ne pas subir un saignement de nez.  
Finalement, la fillette commença son discours.

Elle parlait d'union, de vie et de mort ect...

Et elle arriva au moment fatidique.

-Isa Lauffrel, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Lea Meistern ici présent ?

Isa avait répondu oui sans réfléchir.

-Et vous, Lea Meistern, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Isa Lauffrel ?

Lea buga à l'entente de cette question. Il regarda Isa puis Kairi, puis encore Isa et encore Kairi et ainsi de suite pendant une bonne minute.

Puis, sous le regard ahurit d'Isa et d'incompréhension de Kairi, il partit en courant, se rétament de temps à autre.

Isa lança un regard noir à Kairi avant de partir à son tour.

Il pouvait le dire maintenant, il détestait cette gamine et refuserait à partir d'aujourd'hui de jouer les baby-sitter.


End file.
